Nowe Szanse
by irlandka94
Summary: Historia mówi o pragnieniu prawdziwego taty, szybkim dorastaniu i staraniu się oprzeć uczuciom oraz pokusom. Opowiada o naprawianiu błędów, których pomimo wszystko nie umie się żałować; gdzie przyjaźnie okazują się silniejsze niż węzy rodzinne, gdzie przyjaźnie i uczucia pozwalają przetrwać najciemniejsze i najtrudniejsze momenty, i dają wiarę w lepsze jutro. O Nowych Szansach.


Making the decision to have a child is momentous.

It is to decide forever to have your heart go walkin around outside your body.

\- Elizabeth Stone

Hermiona Granger zmęczonymi oczami patrzyła na swojego przyjaciela… Przyjaciela, który był dla niej niczym brat. W rękach trzymał małe zawiniątko. Spomiędzy cukierkowo różowego, pluszowego materiału wystawała malutka główka z krótkimi włoskami. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, by nie widzieć śladów zauroczenia na twarzy czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Ona po prostu nie rozumiała, jak Harry mógł patrzeć na to dziecko, a co dopiero je trzymać, kołysać i szeptać do niego. Mimo wszystkiego, co wiedział, co widział… on dalej próbował zmienić jej zdanie.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi od sali wyrwało ją z wspomnień. Otworzyła oczy i, próbując ominąć sylwetkę chłopaka, spojrzała na niską kobietę w czarnym i eleganckim komplecie. W rękach trzymała równie czarny folder, na nosie miała brzydkie okulary, a na ustach był wielki uśmiech. Uśmiech, który Hermiona miała jej ochotę zmazać.

– Hermiona Granger? Jestem mecenas Kathrin Roachee i reprezentuję państwa Quinee. Chcielibyśmy jak najszybciej podpisać papiery adopcyjne.

Wolność. Ulga. To są słowa, które odbijały się w głowie kasztanowłosej dziewczyny. Już miała się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, wyciągnąć drżącą rękę po czarną teczkę i się odezwać, kiedy ubiegł ją Harry.

– Niech da nam pani dziesięć minut.

– Panie Pott…

– Proszę wyjść.

Przez chwilę mecenas stała w otwartych drzwiach i rozszerzonymi oczami spoglądała na bohatera magicznego świata. Hermiona dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że zastanawiała się, czy ten zimny, ostry jak żyletka ton może należeć do człowieka uwielbianego przez większość magicznego świata. Po dwóch długich minutach kobieta wyszła - Hermiona znowu miała się odezwać - znowu ubiegł ją Harry. Głos miał ciepły, lekko drżący, a oczy jego matki spoglądały na nią, wyrażając, jakie uczucia nim targają. Bezgraniczna miłość, smutek, oddanie, żal, lojalność, poczucie winy.

Odwróciła wzrok. Nie mogła dłużej na niego patrzeć. Nie, kiedy trzymał w swoich ramionach zawiniątko. Nie, kiedy próbował się pokrzepiająco do niej uśmiechnąć.

– Hermiona, proszę cię… – Pokręciła głową, a włosy, które dwie godziny temu były splątane w warkocz, teraz rozwalone i lekko wilgotne, uniosły się do góry. – Weź ją tylko na ręce, popatrz na nią, ma twój nos, wiesz? Ma na nim jeszcze białe kropki…

– Brak pigmentu – powiedziała automatycznie.

– Wiem… Hermiona, to nie jej wina. Przecież nie chcesz jej ukarać za coś, co się stało, kiedy jeszcze jej nie było…

– Ona jest tego owocem, Harry. Tak bardzo chcesz, żeby przez całe życie przypominała mi, co się stało tamtego dnia? Jesteś moim przyjacielem, powinieneś być po mojej stronie!

– Jestem po jej stronie, ona nie umie się bronić! Ja wiem, że to boli, ale to minie. Miona, spójrz na mnie, proszę. – Brązowe oczy spotkały się z jego zielonymi. Podszedł do niej, po czym usiadł na skraju łóżka. Westchnął, wolną ręką dotykając jej dłoni. – Jesteś najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znam i mimo dobrych intencji, jakimi się kierujesz względem tej rodziny, wiem, że za kilka lat będziesz tego żałowała. Weź ją tylko na ręce, spójrz na nią, ale tak naprawdę. Jaka jest maleńka, krucha, i jak łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Nie chciałabyś móc jej bronić każdego dnia? Spójrz, jak się uśmiecha przez sen, na jej zadarty nosek w białe kropki. Dotknij jej włosów i wyobraź sobie, jak za dwa lata będziesz ją czesała…

Hermiona zesztywniała. Patrzyła załzawionymi oczami na twarz przyjaciela i z całej siły próbowała się nie popłakać. Tak bardzo by chciała móc spojrzeć na swoją córkę oczami Harry'ego, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła. Tak często wyobrażała sobie to, o czym mówił, i tak bardzo tego pragnęła. Chciała zostać matką za kilka lat, chciała mieć dwójkę małych dzieci. O jasnych włosach, szarych oczach, jej ustach i nosach. Poczuła, jak materac się ugina bardziej, gdy Harry nachylił się nad nią i wolną ręką ułożył jej ręce. I nim się spostrzegła, trzymała zawiniątko w różowym kocyku. – Spójrz w jej oczy, Hermiona. Spójrz - już jej nie będziesz chciała oddać.

I spojrzała na czerwone policzki. Pogłaskała drżącą dłonią jasne włosy, delikatne jak najczystszy jedwab. Malinowe usteczka, które miała po niej, były uchylone. Delikatny, ciepły oddech łaskotał i chłodził Hermiony rozgrzaną skórę szyi. Patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana w twarz swojej córki i nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, jak jasne powieki ozdobione długimi rzęsami uniosły się do góry. Wzrokiem błądziła po małej twarzyczce, próbując znaleźć ślady swojego oprawcy w jej córce. I wtedy zauważyła jasno–szare tęczówki, pełne zaufania, wpatrujące się w nią. Te oczy, pomyślała i dłużej nie próbowała powstrzymać płaczu.

– O Boże, o Boże – szeptała pod nosem. Uniosła zawiniątko wyżej i położyła jej główkę w łuku swojej szyi. Słone łzy leciały strumieniami i zostawiały po sobie palący ślad na zapadniętych policzkach kobiety.

 _O Boże… Moja córeczka, moja… Nie oddam cię, nie oddam nigdy. Jesteś moja i mama cię przeprasza, tak bardzo przeprasza. Już cię więcej nie skrzywdzę._

Harry Potter przetarł zaspane oczy i nadstawił uszu. Miał wrażenie, że przed chwilą słyszał kwilenie dziecka. Niania, która stała na szafce nocnej, pokazywała ruch w pokoju piętro wyżej, ale nic nie słyszał. Szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i na boso wbiegł po schodach. Musiał jak najszybciej sprawdzić, czy mała spała, czy Hermiona do niej poszła, czy Stworek ją kołysał.

Drzwi koloru mahoniowego, strzegące pokoju dziecięcego były otwarte. Stworek stał przy ścianie zaglądając do środka, a Harry się uśmiechnął. Stworek, gdyby mógł, godzinami patrzyłby na śpiące niemowlę i się nim opiekował. Stanął za skrzatem, który, przykładając długi palec do ust, pokazał swojemu panu, by zachował ciszę. Już po chwili do Harry'ego uszu doleciała spokojna i kojąca melodia nucona przez Hermionę. Siedziała w fotelu na biegunach, trzymając zawiniątko w różowym, pluszowym kocyku.

Po miesiącu już z wprawą karmiła piersią, co na początku przyprawiało ich dwójkę o ból głowy. Przez tydzień niemowlę w ogóle nie umiało załapać ssania, przez co mało piło, dużo płakało i nie przybierało na wadze tak, jak powinno. Hermiona chodziła cała w nerwach i ciągle płakała. Martwiła się, czy trzytygodniowe, przedwczesne wywoływanie porodu było błędem lekarzy.

Spoglądał, jak wyciera małe usteczka z mleka, które uciekło niemowlakowi bokiem i kładzie sobie na ramieniu zawiniątko, by mu się odbiło po jedzeniu.

– Twój tata został nazwany po jednym z wielu gwiazdozbiorów, wiesz, Słodyczko? To tradycja rodziny, z której wywodzi się jego mama. Bardzo stara, może ciebie także nazwiemy po jakimś gwiazdozbiorze. – Po pokoju rozniosły się małe beknięcie i perlisty śmiech Hermiony. – Powiedzmy, że spodobał ci się ten pomysł. Pomyślmy… Twój tata kiedyś mnie uczył tych wszystkich zbiorów, ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałam wtedy na niego patrzeć. Miał taki zapał. W jego głosie słychać było pasję i oczy mu się ożywiły. Wyglądał przepięknie i chociaż wiem, że o facetach się tak nie mówi, to nie ma dla niego innego określenia… – Zamilkła na chwilę i Harry zastanawiał się, czy wejść, jej przerwać. To już trzeci raz, jak przyłapał ją, gdy mówiła swojej córce o jej 'tacie'. Tak naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby tylko wiedział, co się dzieje w głowie jego przyjaciółki. Martwił się, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

– Zobaczmy, mamy zbiór Małego Psa, jej gwiazdą jest Syriusz - imię bardzo ważne dla twojego wujka Harry'ego, wiesz? Więc zobaczmy, czy mamy tutaj idealne imię dla mojej Słodyczki. Hym… Niestety jedyne to Gomeisa i sobie je odpuścimy. Następnie mamy Andromedę, ale ona ma dużo gwiazd i żadne imię mi się nie podoba. – Znowu zamilkła. Hermiona ułożyła wygodnie dziewczynkę brzuszkiem na swojej piersi, a sama się ułożyła na oparciu i wprawiła fotel w ruch.

Harry po cichu pokazał Stworkowi, by wrócił do swojej spiżarni, a sam osunął się po ścianie na ziemię. Nogi wyciągnął przed siebie i słuchał melodyjnego szeptu Hermiony. Przerobiła kolejne trzy gwiazdozbiory i ich gwiazdy – Gwiazdozbiór Barana, Kil i Kasjopei, po czym w ostatnim przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad imieniem gwiazdy Cassiopeia. Niemalże widział jak jej mózg pracuje na pełnych obrotach i był pewny że robi listę za oraz przeciw. Chociaż widział, że imię jej się spodobało, to z jakiegoś powodu je odrzuciła.

– Może zobaczymy, jakie gwiazdozbiory sąsiadują z twoim tatą… Pomyślmy. Jest Łabądź, później… – Cisza. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak przez twarz dziewczyny przebiega cień smutku i siłą próbuje opanować łzy, które kolejny raz już w tym tygodniu zawładnęły jej oczami. – Gwiazdozbiór Lyrae… Lyra, co o tym sądzisz, słodyczko?

– Idealnie – powiedział.

Czteroletnia dziewczynka wbiegła do sypialni jej rodziców. Skoczyła na łóżko pomiędzy dwójkę dorosłych, by zacząć skakać. Rudowłosy mężczyzna łypnął na nią spod przymrużonych oczu, na co odpowiedziała głośnym śmiechem. Ojciec się skrzywił, wysunął spod kołdry i nie odwracając, wyszedł z pokoju. Mała Lyra spuściła głowę,wpełzając na jego miejsce. Ciepłe ręce przyciągnęły ją do siebie; wtuliła głowę we włosy swojej mamy wciągając różany zapach.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Słodyczko! Jak to jest mieć już cztery lata?

– Fajowo! – krzyknął dziecięcy głos, a Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. – Jestem dorosła, mamo!

– No… nie do końca, pani dorosła, ale na pewno zbliżasz się do tego wielkimi krokami.

– Ojj, mamo!

Godzina leżenia, wygłupiania się, skakania po łóżku, opowiadaniach o różnych rzeczach; Lyra dostała, swoje ulubione racuchy robione w specjalny sposób przez jej mamę. To było śniadanie, które Lyra zawsze miała na śniadanie w swoje urodziny. Jabłko, zamiast być starte, było pokrojone w plastry i takie zawsze maczane w gęstym cieście. Po śniadaniu przyszedł czas na spacer z Harrym i jego świeżo upieczoną żoną, Ginny. Harry zabrał ich do wesołego miasteczka, w którym jadła watę cukrową, dużo waty cukrowej. Harry kupił ją pod warunkiem, że nie powie mamie. Jeździli samochodzikami i specjalnie wjeżdżali w Ginny, która niepewnie czuła się w mugolskim parku rozrywki. Jeździła na karuzeli pełnej pięknych koni, a Harry robił jej zdjęcia.

Dziewczynka ciągle się uśmiechała, biegała dookoła parku rozrywki i dostawała wszystko, co chciała. I nawet kiedy Lyra zażyczyła sobie, by wujek Harry wygrał dla niej największego misia w zabawie, której nikt nie wygrywa - ZROBIŁ TO! Piłką tenisową, która była minimalnie mniejsza od dziury w długich i wąskich 'beczkach', trafił magicznym sposobem tyle razy, że zebrał się koło nich niemały tłum gapiów. Lyra dostała największego pluszaka, który był prawie tak duży jak Ginny i wyglądem przypominał siedzącego białego jednorożca ze skrzydłami.

Po trzech godzinach wrócili do domu, gdzie dalej brakowało jej ojczyma, ale byli wszyscy inni. Babcia Jane i dziadek, Narcyza, wszyscy Weasleyowie, mama, Rose i James z Albusem.

Hermiona przesunęła się jeszcze na chwilę na tyłu pokoju, by dobrze ująć wielkiego jednorożca, pomiędzy którego nogami siedziała jej mała dziewczynka. Włosy miała roztrzepane po bieganiu i lataniu na miotle z Harrym, policzki jeszcze trzymały różowy kolor, a sukienka była cała wysmarowana w truskawkach i torcie czekoladowym.

– Już, mamuś? – Hermiona wcisnęła zielony guzik na kamerze i kiwnęła głową do córki. Czterolatka wyszczerzyła się do obiektywu, ukazując brak lewej jedynki.

– Siemanieczko! Dziś mam cztely lata i jestem dolosła, wiesz? Tylko mamusia mi nie wiezi, więc musimy ją psiekonać. Latałam dziś na miotle z Hawwym i powiedział, że mam talent po tacie. Mama zlobiła wtedy śmieszną minę! I byłam w wesołym miasteczku! Widzisz jedno… jednolo… loszca za mną? Hawwy dla mnie wyglał, bo chciałam, ale mama mówi, że musiał oszukiwać. Niedobly.

Lyra zeskoczyła z łóżka i ku zdziwieniu mamy podbiegła do stojaka z kamerą. Powiedziała Hermionie, by ją obniżyła, więc kobieta wyjęła kamerę ze stojaka i kucnęła. Lyra podeszła jeszcze bliżej, tak, że jej zamyślona twarz zajmowała cały kadr i zaczęła szeptać. Wystarczająco cicho, by Hermiona ledwo ją słyszała, ale wystarczająco głośno, by kamera wychwyciła głos.

– Mam dla ciebie dwa seklety, ale nikt nie może wiedzieć! Nawet mama, tak Hawwy powiedział. Więc… zjadłam duuuuuuuuuuzio waty cuklowej. Była pomalańciowa, lóżowa, biała i niebieska. I… Hawwy powiedział, że będę niedługo miała przyjaciolke. I że nalazie lośnie ona w brzuszku cioci Ginny snowu. '

Lyra zamilkła całkowicie i popatrzyła na mamę, a jej piękne jasne oczy pociemniały od smutku.

– Mama nie mówi o Tobie już tak dużo. Mówi, że Lon się denerwuje, a ja tak baldzo za Tobą tęsknię!

Hermionę serce zabolało na dźwięk rozgoryczenia jej córki. Zakończyła nagrywanie, odłożyła kamerę na ziemię i na kolanach przesunęła do blondynki. Złapała ją w ramiona i przycisnęła do siebie, z całej siły całując ją po głowie i w kółko przepraszając. Głaskała jasne loki i próbowała spojrzeć w twarz Lyry. W szarych oczach zbierały się wielkie łzy i nim Hermiona zdążyła coś zrobić, razem siedziały na ziemi i płakały.

– Gdzie jest tata? – Hermiona spojrzała na córkę, a Ronowi z brzękiem wypadł z dłoni widelec.

– Przecież siedzi tutaj, Lyra. Czasami jesteś głupia! – krzyknęła czteroletnia Rose. Hermiona już miała zwrócić młodszej córce uwagę, gdy wyprzedziła ją Lyra.

– Mój tata, Rose. Twój tata to nie mój tata! I sama jesteś głupia.

Hermiona widziała, jak Ron zaciska dłonie w pięści na stole i czekała tylko na wybuch. Im starsza robiła się Lyra, tym częściej zadawała pytania odnośnie jej kochanego taty. Wiedziała, że to nie dlatego, że nie kochała Rona - bo kochała. Tylko dlatego, że tata nigdy jej nie skrzywdził, a Ron nigdy nie miał czasu z nią się bawić, gdy była młodsza, ani teraz, by zabrać ją na plac zabaw czy przeczytać jej jakieś książki, o co prosiła go raz na miesiąc. Hermiony już dawno nie pytała, umiała sama czytać, ale raz w miesiącu zawsze dostawała złudnej nadziei, że ojczym ją pokocha. I boli to kobietę niezmiennie tak samo, każdego miesiąca widzieć smutny i rozczarowany wzrok starszej córki. I za każdym razem, raz w miesiącu żałowała, że dała się Ronowi namówić na to małżeństwo. I mimo że pokochała go na nowo po tym, jak ją potraktował, to powoli odpychał ją od siebie raz jeszcze. Obiecywał utworzenie szczęśliwej rodziny, że zajmie się Lyrą, tak jakby była z jego własnej krwi, ale jedyne, co mieli wspólnego, to nazwisko. I tego także zaczynała żałować. Z każdym dniem przekonywała się, że nie powinna dawać jej jego nazwiska, powinna jej dać swoje – Granger.

– Lyra, tata jest w lepszym miejscu. Patrzy na ciebie z góry i nie może być bardziej dumny z tego, jaką ma wspaniałą dziewczynkę – powiedziała. Ron prychnął, wstał od stołu, zabierając talerz z niedojedzonym śniadaniem i wrzucił wszystko do zlewu, po czym wyszedł. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech na dźwięk tłuczonego naczynia.

– Dlaczego tata jest zły? – zapytała Rose.

– Bo mnie nie lubi – odpowiedziała Lyra, wstając od stołu i także wyszła z kuchni.

Wieczorem, Hermiona wyślizgnęła się z sypialni i weszła do pokoju Lyry. Sufit świecił gwiazdozbiorami, których Lyra nauczyła się na pamięć, kiedy dowiedziała się, że po jednej ma imię, jak jej tata. Kilkakrotnie pytała, która jest jej taty, ale Hermiona nigdy nie odważyła się tego powiedzieć. Kobieta dobrze wiedziała, że nie jest to popularne imię w świecie czarodziejów, a co dopiero mugoli. Tak samo wiedziała, że w przyszłości poprzez gwiazdy i imię, będzie próbowała się dowiedzieć kim jest mężczyzna, którego powinna nazywać swoim ukochanym tatą.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju, poszukując córki. Na łóżku ani w kącie czytania jej nie było. Znalazła ją na podłodze, a raczej na jej dwuletniego jednorożca ze skrzydłami. Mimo że Lyra nie miała już czterech lat, tylko sześć, ta maskotka dalej była dla niej przyjacielem. W nią płakała, w nią krzyczała, śmiała się i opowiadała swoje przygody i wspomnienia.

Podeszła do swojej córki i położyła głowę na boku maskotki, zaraz koło Lyry. Założyła pasmo włosów za jej ucho i westchnęła. Mimo, że Lyra była szczęśliwym dzieckiem, dużo się śmiała i tryskała energią, mało osób wiedziało, że kilka razy na miesiąc płakała tak długo, że zasypiała z wycieńczenia. Czerwone policzki i opuchnięte oczy powiedziały Hermionie, że jeszcze niedawno ściany pokoju słuchały płaczu, a maskotka wsiąkała w siebie słone łzy.

– Nigdy tego nie chciałam. Miało być inaczej, lepiej. Gdybym mogła, cofnęłabym czas, posłuchała Harry'ego i miałabyś tatę na, którego zasługujesz, który by cię kochał bardziej niż ja - chociaż nie wiem, czy to możliwe, twój tata zawsze chciał córeczkę. I wiem, że gdyby cię poznał, zawładnęłabyś jego światem. I przepraszam, że nie dałam ci tej szansy, że odebrałam ją nam obu.

– Mamuś, to ty? – usłyszała. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, wzięła na ręce swoją filigranową jak Calineczka córkę i położyła ją do łóżka. Po namyśle sama również się wślizgnęła pod kołdrę.

– Kocham cię, Słodyczko.

– Ja ciebie też…


End file.
